When handling a connection in a communication network, there is sometimes the need of actualising the connection parameters in order to compensate, or take account of, changed conditions. For instance, in a mobile communication, a connection between two entities (e.g. a call originating entity and a call terminating entity) may be performed using one or more intermediate network elements. When the entity, or any network element involved in providing the connection, is moving, the connection may be handed over to another network element such as another support node, switching centre, base station, or the like. The connection parameters may also be changed in consideration of other parameters such as changing quality of service (QoS) caused e.g. by noise sources of changing strength. The connection, e.g. a PDP context, may be used to carry data traffic. A call is just one example of possible applications. Other examples of connections are web surfing (http), remote connections (telnet), file transfers (ftp), etc.
When the connection is handed over to another network element, one or more of the network elements involved in handling the connection must be informed on this change. For example, a new network element may send its address to a co-operating network element for informing this element on the necessity of addressing any subsequent traffic to the new network element.
In a packet-switched network such as a GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, there may be provided parameter tables defining the handling of the packet transmission. These parameter tables may contain data fields defining the supported PDP (Packet Data Protocol) type such as X.25, PPP, or IP, a PDP address to which the connection is to be directed, and further data such as QoS profile subscribed, access point name (APN) describing the access point to an external packet data network, and the like.
Such parameter tables may e.g. be represented by PDP contexts. When handling a packet-switched communication, multiple PDP contexts may be activated, e.g. to support multimedia. In such a case, several PDP contexts will have to be updated when handing over the connections from one network element such as an old serving support node (e.g. a SGSN, i.e. a Serving GPRS Support Node) to another network element, for instance, a new serving support node (e.g. a new SGSN). In such a case, the updating of the PDP contexts is performed one by one by sending messages to a network element containing the parameter tables including addresses of the network elements. Such a network element may be, in a GPRS or UMTS network, for instance a GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node). The network element acknowledges the update requests by sending response messages. The number of required messages to be sent on the interfaces between these network elements is therefore equal to twice the number of PDP contexts in case of multiple PDP contexts.
A similar situation will occur when parameter tables of other nature are updated one by one for adapting the system to changed conditions.